


仿生人今夜会梦到天使吗？

by Seal_02



Category: RPF - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_02/pseuds/Seal_02
Summary: *在未来，人与仿生人会不会终究融为一体，出现低密度的心动和高浓度的感情？我想世界变得不一样。
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 1





	仿生人今夜会梦到天使吗？

01  
金硕珍给我开门，问我今天工作累不累，学生们是不是还往花盆里丢纸屑，我脱了鞋进屋，闻到桌上可乐鸡翅的香味。他摆好了碗筷叫我赶紧一起吃，开始叨叨他的上司今天又喷了很浓的香水。  
我和金硕珍是邻居，他是正正经经的办公室白领，我是教一群熊孩子英语的小学老师。今天他说卫生间的排气扇坏了请我帮忙，他煮一顿好吃的犒劳我。  
其实我们很少串门，我是第二次来他的住处，上次是他买了太多宵夜吃不完要我一起解决。

我喜欢金硕珍，当然他不知道这件事。他第一次见我是我搬到小区，他在溜他表弟的狗，然后那只狗撞上了拐角的我，我的书和资料散了一地。  
我很早就见过他，还记得那是个普通雨天。很奇怪，当时的我也是很狼狈的状态，雨衣被刮了一口子算报废了，和一群没有伞的人一起在雨中狂奔。其实我不需要着急的，为了显得和谐一点我才跟着动起来。那天穿的是拖鞋，一不小心就摔了一跤，金硕珍顶着他的公文包停下来问我需不需要帮忙。  
他不记得我是因为那时候我的头发很长，遮住了眼睛，而且还没染发，穿着也很随便。现在他说我是棕色的卷毛大狗，行吧，他觉得帅就行。

吃完饭我进了卫生间，把排气扇的面板拆下来，他在厨房准备水果。这次来他家不仅要帮他修排气扇，更重要的是我已经不满足于听他在房子里走动了，我还想要知道关于他的更多。  
我处理了风扇的积灰，从包里拿出微型监控固定在面板上，金硕珍就算抬头也不会轻易发现的。手机里出现画面了，很好，我抬头看了眼镜子，戳了戳酒窝揉了揉脸努力不让自己看起来太兴奋。  
金硕珍在桌边办公，看我出来了把水果盘推过来。他知道我喜欢山竹，自己吃的都是旁边的杨桃。我们穿的衬衫是一样的码数，在身上却有不同的气质。他把手腕的口子解开拉到关节，指尖敲着键盘速度很快。

我是为了他才搬家的，没办法，那天在雨中他的衬衫湿透了。  
我很喜欢。

02  
金硕珍习惯在餐桌工作，完成之后才会去洗漱，然后在沙发看电视剧，差不多十二点上床休息。他最近看的都是悬疑类型，紧张的时候会抖腿。毛绒地毯的沙沙声很微妙。他还看喜剧，笑声在四面墙间回荡，有时候我会担心他会不会一个人过于无聊，但他很快给我发消息分享，我就习惯了等他的语音电话。

今天他家来了客人，是两名男性。听他们的谈话内容应该是关系不错的朋友。他们好像有年龄差，客人偶尔会开他年龄的玩笑，他就骂他们是两个小屁孩。  
他很晚了才进卫生间洗澡，从头顶上看这个视角挺新鲜的。他的肩膀很宽，骨骼很秀丽，伸手解开皮带的时候面无表情的，从镜子里看他的锁骨可以稳稳地放硬币。他的曲线很美，臀部是丰满的雪峰，两瓣软肉玲珑精致，我不知道该不该这样形容，如果他的身体是一座滑雪场，我会当那个斥资买下它的富商，天天在山脚的路口守着，那是只属于我一个人的宝藏。真的，他应该就是造物主花费最长时间的作品，无暇又有人性，纯洁与堕落的结合体。我喝了口咖啡，想把这幅美景当成艺术赏析，我应该是第一个窥探维纳斯秘密的凡人，当然我十分愿意为此付出代价。此时我只嫌屏幕不够大。  
感觉房间里闷热，可是空调温度已经是最低的了。我的双眼在享受，身体却在承受火焰般的考验，金硕珍的身体像冰冷的瓷器，我疯狂将美丽留底，腾出一大片空洞的脑迎接鲜艳的画面。我的指尖也烫，我举起双手看了看，觉得它们可以轻松包住金硕珍的臀玩弄。  
我应该是不舍得的。

我的快乐就是住在隔壁的人间天使，除此之外也没有什么能让我有太大的波澜。

金硕珍给我推荐了一部电影，是一个人类爱上操作系统的故事。其实我们不经常聊天，因为他只会发一些分享，很少说他昨天吃了什么，今天穿了什么，明天要做什么。他会在假期里宅家打游戏，一打就是一整天。他休息的时候懒得做饭，经常光顾小区旁边炸鸡店的生意。我没去过他的卧室，但应该是粉色的东西居多，因为他有几套粉色的睡衣。我承认他换衣服的时候我没少看他的胸口，水珠顺着领口滑进他的衣服。有时候我连水珠都嫉妒。

03  
他和那两个小朋友出去玩了，我在不远不近的地方跟着。他的性格真好，和谁都可以谈得来，我也喜欢他的善良。他们在玩具翻斗城买了模型，坐在咖啡馆拼接。他点了一杯卡布奇诺，奶泡留在上唇的样子可爱极了。  
但是我不喜欢他和朋友们有身体接触，看到他和男孩们勾肩搭背的就很不爽。好吧，我是成年人，不应该和小孩子计较。最后我把我的冰美式丢了，杯子太滑影响我拍照。  
晚上我把成果印出实体，从书架上取出相册小心翼翼放进去，我还做了记号，日期是今天，还有地点。我已经存满了一本相册，抬头看电脑后面的墙也铺满了。全是金硕珍，我的快乐源泉，待在房间里的我非常有安全感。

他最近养了一只仓鼠，待在客厅的时间多了，我也常听到他和仓鼠说话，好像它听得懂一样。他也邀请我去看，把仓鼠捧在手心，它毛茸茸的，金硕珍也毛茸茸的，我也跟着变得毛茸茸。我不是喜欢那只动物，我只是看金硕珍高兴，我也高兴。仓鼠没有固定的笼子，就在餐桌上乱跑，和果盘一起睡。他出差的时候把仓鼠寄在我这里，叮嘱它要好好吃饭，不要太闹腾。他的语气好像在撒娇，我也希望他能用那样温和的口吻和我说话。

我不能变成水珠，但我可以替代这只仓鼠。  
所以金硕珍回来的时候我说仓鼠不见了。

04  
金硕珍相信我说的话，但他还是郁闷了一个星期，估计以后很长时间不会想养小动物了。我把道歉的话说得很诚恳，他也说不怪我，是它自己调皮掉进水沟里被冲走了。  
我成功代替了它，这应该不算趁虚而入吧，它不是人，金硕珍也不是失恋。我经常和他一起吃晚饭，他做饭我洗碗，有时候两个人一起买菜，我总能提醒他酱油用完了，在他犹豫着要买吐司还是三明治的时候把两个都放进购物车。我们都不挑食，饭后也喜欢散步，他终于开始聊起他自己了，虽然一些琐碎的事情我也早就知道。

他应酬喝多了酒，我在车站接他回家。他的脸蛋通红，耳朵尖也红，嘴唇的颜色更深，我感觉自己身上起火了，扶着他回家。他晕乎乎的，我也晕乎乎的，他的唇碰上了我的，我的手卡在他的头发里。是金硕珍先挑起来的，我对他还算客气，把一切处理成他做了一场真实的梦。  
或许他会因为这个梦主动来找我，和我坦白，他在床上有多期待我，和我说他需要更多。我想他来告诉我，他喜欢我。

金硕珍有些不一样了，在我面前。我知道原因，我也还没从那个旖旎暧昧的夜晚走出来。我们的视线相撞时他会很快移开，看着电脑屏幕手上却没有动静。他停在我身上的目光时而柔和，时而热切，都是有温度的。我还是改不了偷偷拍照的习惯，只是现在我可以光明正大的来了，惊喜的快感没有从前猛烈。他会躲闪着拒绝，但没挣扎一会儿就同意了。  
我们还是没有住到一间房子里，我还在等他说喜欢。  
最近我总是好眠。

05  
那个男人是突然出现的，我知道金硕珍的公司没有这个人，我没见过他。他跟着金硕珍回家，两个人说说笑笑的，有洁癖的他居然没有叫男人换鞋！  
我听到了，他们在接吻，黏黏糊糊的声音和电影里一样。我又开始觉得热了，脑子发晕，我想拿把刀过去把那男人砍了。金硕珍为什么要和别人接吻，为什么要带陌生人回家，为什么不来找我，我不知道。他应该是把那场梦忘了吧，可那明明是真实的，为什么他连自己在我身下仰着头承欢的浪荡声音都可以忘记！  
我把墙上的照片都扯下来，揉皱了乱丢，把相册拿出来丢到浴缸里烧。我想象着火苗中的金硕珍比以往更光鲜，比不穿衣服的时候更纯真。他不是我的什么缪斯维纳斯海伦了，就算他的第一次给了我，我也突然觉得不值得。  
我的脑子还在发热，想到隔壁解决这对肮脏的情侣。我才不管他们什么关系，金硕珍背叛了我，他需要付出代价。

我选了还没用过的刀，颠了颠试试手感，用右手拿着刀藏在身后，按了他的门铃。  
金硕珍很快来开门，看到是我有些惊讶。他还是让我进来了，我侧着身子走进客厅看到那个男人，准备跨出脚步举起刀子。  
我也不想这么低俗，杀人还露脸，搞得我像个变态。我就是愤怒，气金硕珍移情别恋，气我自己傻逼，气我浪费时间喜欢一个不喜欢我的人，气我气急败坏内心号啕大哭像个失心疯，最气的还是这个不知道哪里跑出来的男人。  
我曾想着金硕珍能完完全全属于我一个人，不被玷污，永远保持他的神性。所以要怪这个男人毁掉世界上最宝贵的珍奇。  
然而他好像已经读出了我的想法并且预估了我的行动，起身向后退的同时也从口袋里掏出了什么。  
是一个控制器，他按下的一瞬间，我突然感觉有什么东西在我的脑子里炸开。

我从出生起就是个怪人，痛觉神经处于麻痹状态，但是我现在异常痛苦。我感受到了眼眶里湿漉漉的有滚烫的液体流出来，原来痛是这个样子的。难受会让人变脆弱，我知道金硕珍丢了仓鼠那几天眼睛为什么总是红的了。

只觉得浑身的力气被一下子抽干，我的手开始发抖，刀脱手了，我看到自己向前倒在地上。我听到了金硕珍喊我的名字，其实他的声音很好听，特别是我的名字从他嘴里出来的时候，我才觉得有意义。

“南俊！”

我的脑子开始变得乱糟糟的，好像一团马赛克入侵了我的身体。金硕珍扑向我，从他眼里看到了担心，他的眼里有我，但是我不希望那和看仓鼠的眼神一样。

“程序崩坏，第九百一二号实验成功。产品直接销毁。”

我开始不明白了，那个男人拿着对讲机不知道在和谁说话，金硕珍的屋子突然开始移动了，他在我身边抱着我，抿着嘴唇和我留下相同性质的液体。

四面墙往外倒下，连着我的房间，这栋楼，我所存在的整个世界，它们突然变得安静和纯白。我才意识到自己一直在同一个空间里。

我好像知道了自己是谁，也知道了那个男人是谁。问题是我不知道自己的意义是什么，为什么会有了感情。

“南俊，你是成功的！我知道你喜欢我，也知道你一直在观察我，看到我和别人亲近会愤怒。因为你犯了错误才证明了你是完美的机器人…你真的很好…但就是因为你太像人了，这个世界才容不下你…”他的泪水滴到了我的脸上，我发现它好涩好咸。我没尝过自己的眼泪，可能和自来水差不多吧。

“我们已经知道是哪道程序的异化导致你’犯错’了，真的谢谢你。”

金硕珍说的话我其实不想理解，我只想知道他是不是喜欢我，或许这才是我活着的意义。但是我的思维越来越混沌，视线也越来越模糊，我觉得很困，很想闭上眼睛。

我开始回想见到金硕珍的那天，很大的雨，很滑的拖鞋，很性感的他，同样没有雨伞，却很温柔地和我说话。他的眼中有光。

我想我可以没有遗憾地离开了，金硕珍也喜欢我，我知道了。

我缓缓闭上了眼睛。

END


End file.
